Behind those Emerald Eyes
by makinmagic323
Summary: Read on Mugglenet where the formatting for my story works! It will be discontinued on here! Feel free to read at Mugglenet's fan fiction website! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Gingersnap Cookies

**Behind those Emerald Eyes**

Chapter 1: Gingersnap Cookies

The man entered Headmistress McGonagall's office.

It was now 10 years since Dumbledore's death, and under McGonagall's care and efforts Hogwarts had once again become the prosperous place of magic, friendship, and education it once was.

He paused for a moment in front of the gingersnap cookies on her desk, reached for one, thought twice, and finally sat down uncomfortably in a chair. As his eyes wandered the room, the exceptionally tall young man fiddled with the collar of his worn leather jacket.

McGonagall entered: "So I see you found the school well enough, Mr…Landon? Everett Landon, it being?"

"Yes," came his hesitant voice, as if he hadn't had a conversation with anybody in a long, long time.

"You are here for the teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

A nod.

She spoke hurriedly, "Well, seeing as Barnaby Hodgkins resigned and there is—please, have a gingersnap—" McGonagall said when she noticed the man's eyes drifting towards the treats. He helped himself, in the process revealing jagged scars on his right forearm and hand as his coat sleeve slid up. McGonagall took notice but refrained from inquiring about them as she did not want to waste time.

"As I was saying, seeing as the old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher resigned, I have yet to find a suitable replacement. So tell me, Mr. Landon, will you spare me the tedious task of questioning you and accept the job without an interview?" She paused to catch her breath and waited for an answer. None came.

"I realize that this may seem abrupt and unethical to hire you without any knowledge of your past teaching positions, but if you have not yet realized, students will be arriving tomorrow morning and I desperately desire them to have a teacher."

Throughout her entire speech, the young man kept rapt attention to her every word. His intent gaze was sheltered beneath a mess of long dark hair just barely hiding a streak of silvery-white at his right temple. He was very relieved that she did not ask him about his previous employment in teaching—he had none.

"Yes," was all he said. As McGonagall looked at him imploringly, the shadowed face of the new Defense Against the Arts Teacher moved and his rugged voice continued decisively, "I will be needing a place to stay in the castle." The conversation was over.

As the new staff member left McGonagall to swim in her thoughts, she noticed how silently Everett Landon walked down the hall. When she had first entered her office she was taken aback at the man's appearance; most definitely, he had been poorly dressed and not at all what she had been expecting.

But the young man's bright eyes and the scars running the length of the right side of his face, and on his arm now that she remembered, were most intriguing.

McGonagall had the distinct feeling that she had met Everett Landon before.

Hermione Granger had lived inside herself the past 10 years. Keeping to herself all those years had not been hard.

Upon beginning her 7th year at Hogwarts with Ron, Ginny, and Harry, Hermione had been happy in her studies and the possible exploration of a relationship with Ron. Now, Ginny was married to Seamus and living in Australia. Ron had gotten into too much trouble trying to outwit the Death Eaters, dying three years ago as a result of his injuries and leaving Hermione alone.

And Harry…_oh, that horrible, courageous, frustrating_…_what I would do to him_…Hermione thought. Harry, Harry Potter, had left 10 years ago in the night to defeat Voldemort by himself, leaving a very angry Hermione and Ron behind, the two people whom he had agreed to take with him to vanquish the Dark Lord at the end of their 6th year. Harry Potter had since disappeared, not even returning after Lord Voldemort's death.

Hermione had no close friends left to turn to, choosing instead to immerse herself in teaching and of course, her books.

Now she was at her desk, preparing her lessons for the following day. Every now and then she gazed out the window at the dreary weather. _Just the way I feel_. A quiet knock brought her out of her reverie.

"Hey, Hermione, I lost my glasses again. Have you seen them?." Draco Malfoy entered the room, timid as hell and as self-aware as a 1st year. Seeing as Hermione had that look on her face again and apparently had let his words go in one ear and out the other, Malfoy retreated. 'I'll ask Flitwick.'

Hermione glanced at the clock, noticing the setting sun's shadows falling across her office and how tired she was. Oh, how she wished she could just go to sleep and rest.

_To have one restful night…just one blissful restful night…I'll do anything— Well, except get rid of my original copy of Beowulf's autobiography…_

It was 7 o'clock in the evening. Much too early to go to sleep yet much to late for any more clear thought. Hermione instead reflected on the subject of Malfoy's history.

Four short years ago Malfoy was desperate to become a Death Eater. He had been learning from his father, but seeing as Lucius was in Azkaban, had attempted to teach himself the Unforgivable Curses. How foolish he had been to think that he could succeed. Rather, a mispronounced curse backfired on Malfoy, causing him to lose his memory of himself and awaken to a world he no longer knew with people he did not remember.

Through the hardened efforts of several wise wizards and witches, Malfoy was now a kind soul scared of spiders and disgusted by bad behavior. The curse also resulted in horrible vision, so thick glasses added to Malfoy's new outrageous look as he started his new life. He did not lose his affinity for potions-making however, and had recently become a Professor at Hogwarts in that subject.

Hermione thought of all this while filling up her book bag with papers and parchment. Letting a small smile escape, she thought of how sweet Malfoy was now when compared to the evil, smug git he had been before. _If only Harry could see him now._

'If' indeed.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW

I love comments D


	2. Chapter 2: Emerald Eyes

**Chapter 2: Emerald Eyes**

It was the first hour of the first school day of the new year, and Everett Landon sat in his office. He did not desire by any means to go to the Great Hall where the first years were being put into Houses, yet McGonagall had insisted upon him being present to meet the rest of the Professors and introduce himself to the students. Running a hand though his unruly hair, Everett stood up almost painfully and slipped out into the Great Hall.

_Nice addition of first years to Gryffindor this year…will need to watch that Kip Flaggan though…he's already set a dung bomb off…_ Hermione was lost in her thoughts, sitting at the front of the Great Hall with the rest of the teachers, perusing the new young witches and wizards. Hearing Malfoy try to control his apparent panic at the number of students in the hall—he was breathing rather shallowly in fact—Hermione brought her attention back to McGonagall, who was now starting her beginning of the year speech.

"…this school year…" was as far as Hermione got, when she saw a shadow stealthily making its way around the Great Hall towards the staff table. As the shadow stepped into the pool of light from the candles hanging in midair, Hermione let slip a short intake of breath.

For the shadow was not in fact a shadow, but a young man, a rather interesting one for that matter. The dark hair reached just below his ears and sheltered his eyes, which were two bright lights surveying the Great Hall with an emotion Hermione could not distinguish. He walked so tentatively and quietly that she wondered if any of the students had even noticed him.

As the man got closer she could make out a pattern of scars on his face, but rather than detract from his features, Hermione thought they added quite a bit to his attractiveness. _I'll need to watch myself around him_…_I need to protect myself from being hurt again. He looks…so…._ But before she could finish her thought, the bright eyes settled on Hermione's face and the man faltered in his steps, almost tripping on his own feet. Hermione froze.

"…you will now find the heads of your—Prof. Landon!" McGonagall had finally noticed his presence. "Prof. Landon! So glad you made it. Students, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Everett Landon."

He pulled his attention from Hermione and turned to look over the student body, offering a slight nod of acknowledgement as he took his seat. Hermione thought he looked most disconcerted.

"Who do you think he is?" Malfoy questioned.

"Were you not listening? His name is Everett Landon, he's the new DADA Professor." Offering a curt answer, Hermione turned her attention back to studying the new arrival. He was rather attractive, but because of his looks or the mystery following him Hermione did not know.

"I know that! I mean, where do you think he's from? Do you think he ever fought a dark wizard?"

The wary transfiguration professor sighed, "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you visit him in his office this afternoon?" _He doesn't look much like a talker though_.

"I can't do that! I'm a nervous wreck…I hope he doesn't keep spiders…" Prof. Malfoy's voice trailed off. McGonagall ended her speech with a tribute to

Dumbledore and everyone got up to leave for the first classes of the day.

Kip Flaggan was getting into mischief already. He had found the DADA classroom and was doing his best to make it look like a natural disaster had really wrecked havoc. _Inside_ a room, be as it may.

"You will find the combustion spell very useful. My jars of specimen are on the opposite wall," said a steady, even voice from the doorway.

Kip stopped moving. Turning around, he found an amused yet foreboding Prof. Landon watching him with his arms folded.

"I…I…I'm sorry."

"It's quite forgiven. I should warn you your head of house wants you in her office."

Kip found the nearest exit as quick as he could, racing away and leaving Landon to tidy up his classroom. It took a matter of seconds with magic. M_agic saved my life._ Just as he finished, a quiet tapping came at the door.

"Everett, I need to speak to you in my office. Privately." The look in McGonagall's eyes pleaded with him. "I took the liberty of canceling your classes this afternoon. Please come with me."

"…so I need you to help her." McGonagall finished as she traced a line across her desk absentmindedly. "You particularly held her attention this morning, and as being I think you're the best possible hope for helping her to open up again."

_Let me get this straight_. Everett thought. _I'm to help Hermione Granger open herself up to others by becoming friends with her… and allowing her to trust me? Can she? I don't know if I can handle this…I don't know if she can handle this…it might be too painful…_

"Sure." Everett mentally kicked himself. _Why did I have to agree!_

"Oh thank Merlin! Please, you'll find her in her office. Third floor second door on the right." McGonagall sincerely pitied the state in which Hermione was allowing herself to live. "Before you leave, I must inform you of why she has become this way, so that you might have a better understanding. 10 years ago, Harry Potter broke a promise…"

Hermione was in her office, head on desk, fitfully sleeping when Everett entered. He thought she looked so— so tired…she had a right to be.

_What can I say? What should I do? _Everett decided to sit on her desk and wait for her to wake up. _It's been so long. Will she even remember me? No…it's probably better this way. _He watched her eyelids flutter in sleep and open.

Hermione let out a shriek and began flailing her arms in an attempt to get up and away from the intruding man sitting very, very close to her. Tripping on her chair she fell forward _into_ the intruder instead of away from him.

"Please! It's alright! It's alright," Everett managed. "I'm just here to meet you! Please—stop!" Hermione's hand had found his hair and was pulling at it with a strength Everett did not think possible. He gripped her writhing body to him forcefully until the panic subsided and she went limp.

Hermione glared at him. "That wasn't very nice. Do you know how frightening it is to wake up with a stranger next to—" Hermione cut herself short. In pulling his hair it had gotten mussed and revealed his eyes more clearly.

They were looking directly into hers. And they were emerald.

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**

I love any kind of comments! Let me know how I'm doing!

Yay for fans )


	3. Chapter 3: Black Cat

Chapter 3: Black Cat

The inquisitive and expectant look in Hermione's eyes caught Everett off his guard as she peered up into his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No—I…I feel like I've met you somewhere before," was all she had to say, quickly backing off and pulling away from Everett. This gave him the opportunity to size up the woman in front of him.

Hermione had blossomed. The once bushy hair was now a perfect wave of chocolaty chestnut and light brown all mixed together, blending into a color so enticing that Everett could not tear his eyes away. Lips of a rosy hue highlighted the color in her cheeks, and her brown eyes were brought out by long dark lashes. Not to mention she had filled out incredibly well.

The whole picture was so lovely that Everett was speechless. He stood dumbfounded at the beauty in front of him. Luckily Hermione had turned her back, giving him the chance to regain composure before she addressed him.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, still with her back to him.

"To um… er…" He tried to remember. "…to get to know you. Be friends." Everett answered awkwardly.

"Oh…well… I'm tired. I have a class starting in 5 minutes." And with that Hermione picked up a book and left Everett to find the door by himself. He paused, but thought twice about looking back at her. If he had, he would have caught her doing the same.

_Why_, why _did Hermione have to be so…so_ withdrawn? _And so beautiful! I feel like such a jerk! …but I can't let her let on to me. Be more careful, idiot._

Everett was in his flat in the castle. McGonagall had fulfilled his one request fantastically, and the place in which Everett now sat was in prime condition and fully equipped with living room and bedroom. Huge double windows greeted the decoratively dressed living space.

_I need to find out what she enjoys now, then maybe I can help her by trying to relate…Books, obviously. But what else? Anything else?...tonight would be best…But I'll have to be careful—really careful. Can't have McGonagall finding out._

Still thinking about when he should explore his idea, Everett drifted off to a fitful nap…

_Dear Hermione,_

I really appreciate all you've done for me these past…"No..." Malfoy crumpled up yet another beginning to his letter and threw it in the trashcan. He glanced at the picture of the Heads of Houses from 6th year. He was glaring at everyone, but Hermione in particular. _Why did I hate her so much then? I don't understand—she's such a wonderful person_. Malfoy sighed and picked up his quill again.

_Dear Hermione,_

I feel that we've gotten to know each other really well over the past few years as you've helped me relearn magic. I was wondering if you would like to join me at the Three Broomsticks next weekend for a date.

"No… too straightforward." He pushed up his glasses and laughed timidly at how stupid he was.

_Dear Hermione,_

You have really helped me become a better person from what I've heard about myself these past few years. You are a magnificent witch and I would be honored to be called your friend. Would you like to accompany me to supervise the next Hogsmeade visit?  


_Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy_

"Well, that's better than anything else I've written so—_Merlin's Beard!_" As Malfoy vainly struggled to get the "giant" spider crawling up his arm off of him, without touching it mind you, Hermione came into his office.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No…nobody." Malfoy frantically crumpled up his letter and tossed it behind his desk, all the while his eyes never once leaving the black spot now crawling up his shoulder. "Help me…" He whimpered. She sighed.

"Just try to be braver next time, okay? I believe in you, Draco. You can overcome your fear."

Malfoy smiled shyly at Hermione's compliment. She placed the spider outside on the windowsill and left. Malfoy delicately picked up the crumpled letter and smoothed it out. _Next time_, he thought as he stared at it. _Next time I see her… I'll do it_."I will do it." "Do what?" Kip Flaggan sat down in the chair opposite Malfoy's desk. He hadn't heard the young Slytherin come in. "Um…do…do my next lesson plan. Yeah." Malfoy cursed his lax lying skills as he once again crumpled up the letter and tossed it under his desk (using many terrifying words such as 'blimey,' 'hogsbottom,' and 'flobberworm'). Needless to say, Kip was not convinced. "But you had conviction in your voice. Is it so hard to write a lesson plan?" Kip watched his professor with a quizzical expectancy.

i You're supposed to be a first year /i . "Yes, it is. You have no idea. Please run along to your next class."

"My next class was cancelled. If you ask me…"

"I didn't." "…that Professor Skunk guy has some serious secrets." Kip hadn't lost a beat. "I mean, who in bloody hell—""Professor… Skunk?"

"Professor Landon…whatever. Anyway, who in bloody hell doesn't care if his things get blown up? He practically _begged_ me to do it. I mean, I would have, of course, but McGonagall made me go to her office. Where do you think he got that silver streak in his hair anyway? It's almost like he tries to hide it…And those scars are so _ugly!_ Why not get a skin job done? It's not like it's impossible. I mean, we're wizards, duh!"

Malfoy was tongue-tied. "Kip…please go to your next class." He stared openly and pushed up his glasses, apalled.

"I told you Professor, it's cancelled."

"Then go…do... something." _Set off a dungbomb for all I care, just leave! _

Kip finally left with an exaggerated sigh, leaving Malfoy to retrieve his letter and uncrumple it yet again. _I'll have to rewrite it. But next time…next time I will give it to her_. /i Malfoy glanced around him, paranoid, just to make sure.

"I will do it," he whispered.

_Hideous snake-eyes glared at those in the clearing. Lord Voldemort quickly paced among his Death Eaters, stopping in front of a shivering Harry._

'Give that, …to me,' came his raspy voice in a vain effort to maintain calm.'Never.' Harry gripped his wand with white knuckles.

_  
'Then we shall play, boy—scobrium!'_Then blindness. Everett fell off his sofa reaching for his wand in a frenzied sweat, the flashing light from his dream still reeling in his head. _Bloody hell, not again_. Everett was now sitting up the floor, reaching for a clock on a coffee table. _I don't even drink coffee, the blasted stuff_. Neon numbers burned into his eyes. It was 9:34 and pitch black inside the castle. Hermione was probably making her way through the castle halls to her flat by now._Now's a better time than any. At least I'll be rested_. Everett slowly began to make his way towards the door. 

Hermione was in her bedroom, on her bed, with a book, alone. Her typical evening. She rubbed the back of her neck and tried to relax.

Hearing a subtle scratching at her door, Hermione turned yet anothe page of her book. _Wait... scratching?_ She left the warmth of her comforter to examine the curiosity. Not many people paid her visits nowadays. _Maybe I'm just too unfriendly… or ugly… or cursed—I mean, look at my past!.._

The soft—it was definitely scratching—noises continued quietly as Hermione padded across the floor. Opening the door, she found a welcome surprise looking up at her, the cat seeming to yearn for her attention. "Hey there sweetie," Hermione cooed. "Would you like to come in?" As if on cue, the unknown castle inhabitant made it's way into the room, jumping onto Hermione's bed and curling up on her pillow. It was then Hermione noticed that the black cat's fur was slightly discolored and rather patchy. No matter. Since Crookshanks had died, having a furry companion to spoil again was a delight for Hermione. She closed the door and went to retrieve some of her old cat's treats and toys. _Please don't leave_…Hermione huried back to her bedroom to find the cat—was that… reading? It definitely appeared that way. Hermione had been exploring The History of Muggle Scuba Diving: Undersea Adventure!, and it was now being scrutinized by her new friend, the cat's paw moving back and forth across the page._How very…interesting_. Hermione pondered how in the world the cat had learned to read, but dismissed the thought when the paw stopped moving. The cat had realized it was being watched. The two stared at each other for a moment until Hermione spoke. "Here, I brought you some biscuits. They might be stale but I'm sure they're still delicious." Reaching out a treat with her hand, Hermione was startled when the cat suddenly bolted up to her bookcase and crouched behind a picture.Distracted for a moment, Hermione paused on the moving image. Harry, Ron, and herself were laughing mercilessly about…_about how I accidentally turned myself into a cat second year...oh that was so embarrassing! But how I miss those times…we were together at least_. Tears glistened at Hermione's eyes, but she wiped them away before they could tumble down her cheeks, yet again.The cat had noticed. It was peering out at Hermione from behind the picture frame with wide eyes, slowly tiptoeing out. Hermione imploringly held open her arms, and the cat jumped into them lightly, allowing itself to be wrapped up in her embrace. Hermione sat down on the bed and began to read out loud. "'Scuba diving has been a Muggle sport for over one hundred years'…wow, that's not very long…'and was originally conceived by the Americans'…" A slight pause, then, "...figures…" Hermione's commentary continued for the next hour, two hours, three hours, all the while her furry friend purring soundly and absorbing every word. The dim lights and time of day finally began to register with Hermione, and she peacefully fell asleep. The healing process had begun. Meanwhile, the cat slowly slipped away.

Anyone present in the hallway outside Hermione's room would have witnessed a most shocking transfiguration.

But no one was there.

That Professor Everett Landon was an animagnus remained a secret. 

**PLEASE REVIEW**   
Tell me what you like/dislike/want to happen/think will happen/etc! I love getting commentary about my story! I love fans D


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous Liaison

b Chapter 4: Dangerous Liaison /b 

hr 

Stretching his arms out above his head, Everett breathed in the crisp morning air, viewing the expanse of dark, murky water before him. He let his arms fall to his sides and sat down by the school lake. It hadn't changed at all, remaining watchful, observing everything.

Everett contemplated the previous night, feeling guilty about what he had done. Yes, it was for a good reason, but he still felt like a rotten git. i _At least I know how I can help her now. She should be able to trust me then….should she trust me? ...maybe._ /i Everett's inward battle raged for he didn't know how long, but eventually concluded that visiting Hermione last night had been a good thing.

He got up with a sigh, brushed himself off, and regretfully headed for his classroom.

hr 

"Hey, you guys! Look at the i _junk_ /i Skunk has on his desk!" Kip Flaggan was once again up to his ears in mischief, loving every moment of attention his fellow students were giving him.

"Wonder what this is…" Kip fiddled with the small metal device, twisting and pulling at every piece he could but unable to open the center box. He threw it to one of his cronies. "Get a load of it! I think it's some kind of potion-maker!"

"Yeah, he must be horrible at potions!"

"Why don't we help him out?"

The small classroom of first years was bubbling with the excitement of their first year at Hogwarts and felt like they could do anything. A tiny witch with frazzled red hair offered her skills, and soon Kip had a vile of luminescent purple liquid in his hand. (The glass vile had been donated by one of Professor Landon's specimens, which now lay on the floor disintegrating.)

" i _Where should I put it_ /i !—" Kip yelled wildly to his posse of bored first years.

"…in my hand."

The long tardy teacher had finally arrived to find his classroom in chaos. Kip slowly turned around to find Landon standing directly behind him with his arm outstretched, hand expectantly waiting. i _He gets me again_…a_t least he doesn't look mad_. /i The boy handed over the purple liquid and stumbled to his seat.

Everett studied the potion for a moment before placing it on his desk.

"You forgot the hornwort."

The class watched their professor with an amazed look. 'How would he know that?' 'But we found that potion-maker!' 'He's supposed to be awful at potions!' floated around the classroom in whispers.

"Today we will be studying the science of boggarts. i _Accio camera_ /i !" Everett caught the camera and looked it over. "…As I see, one of you has already discovered the boggart's hiding place. Thank whoever that person was for being smart enough not to open it, or being naive enough to not know how." He looked pointedly at Kip.

"Boggarts have been around since the beginning of the Wizarding world, and are creatures which take the shape of what you fear most. Joann, please come to the front of the room." The girl with the frazzled red hair obeyed, and was soon facing her fear of the dark. (The whole class was shocked when the bogart blanketed the window, turning the bright room into a night filled with Joann's screams.)

Five tries and one faint later, Everett complimented his student at doing a wonderful job of defeating her boggart, and called the next apprehensive student up to the front.

hr 

After Landon's class:

"Did you see those scars! They are so i weird /i !"

"I know! I think Skunk got beaten up by a werewolf or something. He might be clever with words, but fighting? Nah, he looks like a wuss. I even stole his pathetic boggart and he didn't notice it." Kip was flanked by his admiring friends, flaunting his ability of exaggeration with a skill few possessed.

"Sowhatareyagonnadowithit?"

"Maybe if I understood what you were saying, idiot, I could think of something," Kip answered. "I think I'll do something to get back at Skunk. He keeps killing my fun." But even as his brave words left his mouth, Kip remembered the scarred arm grasping the vile. He couldn't help but think that maybe he was wrong about Skunk.

"Sowhenareyagonnadoit?" The excited voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Kip shook his head and smiled wickedly. "Soon."

hr 

It was lunch at Hogwarts Castle, and the whole school was there. To replenish their energy, to make new friends, to find old ones, but mostly just to eat. The trials of the first school day had made everyone hungry, including Hermione.

She was sitting at the end of the Great Hall with Malfoy, chewing and swallowing with as much gusto as the best of them.

"Hey! Here comes that new professor again! Hermione—Hermione!" Malfoy nudged her.

"Yes, yes I see. Malfoy, I have eyes too, you know. Can't you just let a woman eat?"

"Sorry..." Malfoy returned his attention to the juicy orange in front of him.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Professor Landon's voice registered in Hermione's mind, and she simply nodded, taking a large mouthful in an attempt to prevent conversation. Embarrassed by her previous behavior around Everett, she felt awkward under his gaze.

"Hermione…" Everett whispered out of Malfoy's earshot. "I really am sorry about what happened in your office. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay Mr. Landon," Hermione replied, her eyes remaining fixed on her plate. i He must feel as embarrassed as I do. /i 

"Please, call me Everett."

Hermione blushed slightly. i _Why_ _am I acting like a school girl!_ /i 

"To change the subject, did you sleep well? I find it hard to sleep peacefully in a new place, but I'm guessing Hogwarts isn't that new to you." The awkwardness diminishing, the conversation continued. Hermione finally glanced up.

"No, it isn't. Hogwarts has been my home for the past seven years. And I did sleep well last night, thank you." She fleetingly thought about the cat. "So how was your first class?"

"Trying. Very trying. There's this student that seems to have no sense of decency."

"Kip Flaggan? He gets under my skin too. I would suggest not thinking about him right now. It's spoiling the food."

Everett smiled and picked up his fork again. "Fine by me. Hey, would you like to join me at the Black Lake when afternoon classes are over? I'm going to go on a kind of… adventure, I guess you could say."

"What is it?" Hermione seemed hesitant.

"Now i _that_ /i , you'll just have to find out," Everett answered her playfully, his eyes smiling at her.

Hermione felt a mixture of excitement and uneasiness as Everett finished his meal and left the Great Hall.

"So are you going to go?"

"What—?" Hermione jumped. She had completely forgotten about Malfoy, who had apparently been listening to their conversation.

"Are you going to go with Professor Landon to the lake?"

"Well, I think I just might. It's not that often nowadays that I make new friends."

Hermione offered Malfoy a smile and patted his arm, returning her attention to her plate.

Malfoy was feeling bummed. It wasn't that he was jealous of Everett. He truly was happy that Hermione was making a new friend.

It was just that he had forgotten to bring his letter with him to lunch.

hr 

Afternoon classes had ended, and Everett once again found himself sitting beside the ominous lake, leaning back on his arms and thinking about his conversation with Hermione at lunch. She had seemed friendly, yet wary at his invitation to join him here, and he didn't know why he hadn't told her the reason for it.

i _Oh well. If she comes she comes, if she doesn't she doesn't_. /i This was for her, anyway. If Hermione chose not to come, it was perfectly fine. i _But I really do want her to come_, /i Everett unwillingly admitted to himself.

Glancing around, he saw what he was looking for.

Hermione was walking across the grounds in Everett's direction, pulling distractedly at a strand of her hair. Her eyes were down, watching where she was going, so she had not yet seen Everett.

Delight that Hermione had decided to come was tingling down Everett's spine, until he saw that she had apparently changed her mind and was turning to go.

"Hermione!"

"Oh! I'm…I'm coming!" i _Oh, blast it all. I'm so foolish_, /i Hermione thought as she slowly turned around. i _What am I getting myself into?_ /i 

"There you are. I was looking for you," Hermione said as she reached Everett, but her lying eyes betrayed her.

"It's okay, Hermione," Everett whispered. "If you still would like to do this with me, I think you would enjoy it."

"But what is 'this'?"

"Well, I've recently been reading about an interesting muggle sport, but I want to try some improvisations to it seeing as I have no clue where to find the right equipment. So I guess breathing-bubbles will have to work. And I brought a warming potion, of course, I had—"

"But what i _are_ /i we doing? What i _is_ /i the sport?" Hermione interrupted Everett's hurried explanation. "I thought this was going to be an adventure, anyway... You got my hopes up." Accompanied by a tiny smile, the ice was broken and they exchanged grins.

"Why, scuba diving. We're going to be scuba diving today."

hr 

Malfoy had hurried back to his office after lunch to retrieve the letter before his next class started. Little did he know what was waiting for him.

Entering his office and shutting the door behind him, Malfoy turned around. The sight he now beheld freaked the living daylights out of him, to put it plainly.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! Have mercy…" And then he fainted, leaving the giant black widow to sit on his desk alone.

Malfoy was revived a short time later in the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey's daughter, who had followed in her mother's footsteps.

"Who put that sp-spider in my office?" Malfoy sat up slowly, wincing as he once again remembered that horrific experience.

"Why, that was no spider, Professor Malfoy, it was a boggart."

"…oh…"

The nurse smiled amiably at his response. "You may go now."

Trying to conceal his rage, Malfoy shakily made his way to his office. He was late for his class, but wanted to have five minutes to himself to think about what had just happened.

i _That Professor Landon planted his boggart in my office! I know he has one for teaching! But why use it on me? What did I ever do to him? I _ /i knew i _something was wrong with that man. I'll have to worn Hermione…may as well give her my letter too, while I'm at it. She should really like me now for protecting her from making the mistake of becoming friends with that—that hooligan! She /i _already_ i has trust issues, she doesn't need this._ /i 

As he approached the door of his office, Malfoy's determined thoughts evaporated. Trembling, he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

i _Phew!_ /i No spider.

At once relieved, Malfoy released the breath he did know he had been holding and returned to his bitter thoughts. i _I should go find Landon now, and confront him!_ /i But Professor Landon scared Malfoy, and he was frightening himself. Malfoy resolved to simply tell Hermione tomorrow. For now, he had classes to attend to.

hr 

"Scuba diving? Really?" Hermione stared at the man in front of her in disbelief.

"Yeah. I thought it would be fun." Everett rubbed the back of his neck and watched Hermione intently.

"I've…I've been reading about scuba diving lately." A suspicious look spread across her face. "Have you ever been before?"

"No. The idea just sort of popped into my head this morning when I woke up. What makes you so interested in it?"

"Well, I like the discovery aspect of it. I've never been underwater before—I mean, I have, but not... really."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, when I was a 4th year, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament. One of the tasks for the champions was to save the person they cared about the most from the bottom of this very lake."

"And what champion cared about you the most?" Everett teased her.

"Viktor Krum."

"The Quidditch player? Really? Nice!"

"Well, we don't talk anymore. We sort of lost touch over the years. Anyway, I've never been good at swimming, and remember nothing from being under the lake. I was unconscious, like all the others."

"So, this will be a new experience for you." Everett squeezed Hermione's elbow genially. "I've been swimming before, so if you are having any trouble I can help you."

"Where have you been swimming before?"

"Just…around."

Feeling like Everett did not wish to continue along that topic of conversation anymore, Hermione began to watch the owls hunting among the trees for food, envying the way in which they glided effortlessly across the sky, carefree and calm. When she turned back to Everett, she blushed a deep crimson and looked away.

The DADA teacher had taken his shirt off, revealing broad muscular shoulders, strong arms, and a chest and stomach chiseled to perfection. Overall a body at its physical prime. Except for the scars…

"Um… Everett?"

Noticing Hermione looking at his chest, Everett felt a strange stirring in himself. "Yes?"

"Where…how did you…why do you have so many…"

"Scars?"

Hermione blushed again, feeling like she had crossed the line. "Yeah…"

"Well—I…I used to be an auror of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Hermione studied the man in front of her. The scars ran the length of Everett's body, all on his right side. They began at his forehead, traveled across his strong brow and weathered cheek, continued along his chest, passed down his stomach, and ended…Hermione turned scarlet and quickly lowered her eyes.

Everett had either not heard Hermione's question or had chosen not to answer it. An awkward silence ensued.

"I knew someone who was going to be an auror," Hermione managed.

"Who?"

Hermione tried to find the right words. "Well, Ron was... My friend…Ron, well, he was going to be an auror."

The light in Everett's eyes went out. "…is…What does Ron do now?"

"Ron died. Three years ago. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Please…" Hermione did not want to talk about it, choosing instead to bring the conversation back to Everett.

"So, what did you do as a 'sort of' auror?" Looking up, Hermione was astonished to find Everett dead silent. His eyes were looking at nothing, like his mind was far away, somewhere else, preoccupied.

She fiddled with her hands. "I'm sorry. I—I said too much. Please, let's just g—"

"It's okay, Hermione." Everett felt like he had been saying that too often. He blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Glancing at Hermione, he realized that she thought his behavior had been a reaction to her question. i _Probably best to let her think that_. /i 

Everett handed Hermione a small bottle. "Here's a warming potion. I already drank some before you got here, but I saved some for you. It will keep us warm at low depths."

Thankful that Everett had chosen to ignore her question and was not going to get angry with her, Hermione took the potion and drank it to his satisfaction.

"Are you okay with getting those clothes wet?" Everett asked, the luster slowly returning to his emerald eyes. Dark hair slowly danced across his forehead in the breeze.

"Yeah, it's fine. There's nothing magic can't dry."

As the warming potion took effect on their bodies, the two professors performed the charm necessary to guarantee them oxygen under the lake. Before Everett spoke, Hermione looked at him again, admiring the courage with which he put one foot, and then the other, into the lake. He stood with his scarred hand held out to her.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

Hermione was dangerously close to falling in love.

hr 

PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS

They will always be answered and are much appreciated. Feedback is always welcome )


	5. Chapter 5: Deep Water

**Chapter 5: Deep Water**

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Everett was leading Hermione into the Black Lake, his whole body in tune to its surroundings, alert to every movement. Everett could hear the distant sound of students slowly making their way across the castle grounds, taste the always present threat of rain in the air, see the small wrinkles of worry forming around Hermione's eyes—and feel the tingling sensation that shot down his spine the moment Hermione's fingers had gently slid into his.

_This is all so…wrong. But_ _I can't back out now…_ Everett tried to conceal his guilty thoughts as the frigid water splashed up against his chest and Hermione's shoulders. _I'll deal with it later_.

Glancing down at Hermione one last time, and praying that she would be alright under the lake, Everett plunged into the murky depths, dragging Hermione along behind him.

As she felt the water pressure envelope her body, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. Not just because she couldn't swim, but because she was with _him_. Holding _his_ hand.

_Why do I so easily trust Everett? I mean, I barely know him. I don't know anything about him! …well… I know that he's kind…and thoughtful…slightly humorous… most of the students seem to like him…he _definitely_ looks good under water…wait! What am I doing! No, no, no, no, no…_

Hermione tried to focus back on the matter at hand, trying to propel herself through the silencing water. Now that she thought of it, everything did seem…quiet. Smothered, almost.

"Doing okay?" Everett called out to her. His muted voice reached Hermione's ears, pulling her out of her thoughts. Hermione nodded in reply. Gripping Everett's hand tighter, she imitated his movements and eventually was able to push herself through the water at a steady pace. She was swimming!

The two young professors dove even further into the depths, but dared not go where the light vanished. Hermione felt like they had been swimming for hours, years even, but guessed it to only have been about five minutes. Where _were_ they going?

As Everett pulled ahead of Hermione, she couldn't help but notice how his muscles tensed and relaxed with the rhythmic motion of swimming, or the way his hair fanned out in the water, the strange yet striking silver streak wisping in the dim light…

And there it was again. _Stop it… Hermione, you're being silly. You barely know him…stop it!_

Hermione continued to reprimand herself as she blindly followed Everett through the murky depths. Focusing on his back was the only thing keeping her from totally and completely freaking out.

"E—Everett…where are we going? You seem to…know?" She stopped and awkwardly treaded water.

"Well, I figured we'd try to find a place where it wasn't quite so dark. I've heard of light pockets, so I thought—" As he turned around to face Hermione, Everett froze. The look on his face turned her blood cold.

Everett's eyes were fixed on a point somewhere behind Hermione's left shoulder. In an instant, a chilling noise reverberated through the water, flowing towards Hermione's ears.

Numb with fear, she slowly turned her head.

The quill snapped…again.

"_Reparo!_." Draco fiddled with the quill, again, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts on paper. The letter detailing to Hermione Professor Everett Landon's prank and deviousness was blank. He didn't know how to warn her of his—his _wrongdoing_! It was rather frustrating.

SNAP! _Not again…_

Draco sighed. He couldn't do this. He just wasn't strong enough. What would happen to him if Landon ever found out?...and he would find out. Draco was sure of it. But Hermione was always telling him not to doubt himself.

_Fine then._ Draco crumpled up the parchment. _I'll just tell her. Letters are too much of a bother anyway…_

But he glanced at the other letter to Hermione, the one he had forgotten to bring to lunch with him, and put it in his desk drawer…_for later_.

"_Reparo_."

The quill mended itself, and Draco pulled out a pile of essays to grade. Oh, the joys of the history of polyjuice.

What Hermione saw unnerved her. She shut her eyes.

Coming out of his trance, Everett grabbed Hermione to support her sinking weight, and began treading water like his life depended on it. Or hers…

"Hermione! Hermione you _must_ open your eyes! _Swim_!"

But all she could do was cling to Everett, her fingernails digging into his back and her body trembling uncontrollably.

"Come_ ON_! Hermione, you _need_ to open your eyes! You need to _swim_!"

"I…I _can't_!"

"_Yes_ you CAN!"

Behind Hermione, Everett saw the dark shadow stealthily moving towards them. The small bleak eyes glinting every so often. All he could think about was Hermione's safety, making sure she would not get hurt.

As he felt Hermione's feet begin to kick and her fingers loosen their death grip on his back, Everett started swimming as best he could, half supporting and half leading Hermione through the seemingly suffocating water, in the opposite direction of the…_the squid_…Everett could see it now, its tentacles arcing out in search of _them_.

Everett had no idea if the squid was harmless, curious even, but there was enough "what ifs" to cause him panic.

"Come on, Hermione! Kick _harder_!"

From amidst the shadows beneath their feet, something reached out and grabbed Hermione's leg.

_Hermione_! Everett lunged at the arm—_wait…arm?!_ No time for questioning, Everett tried his best to wrench Hermione away.

Meanwhile, the squid loomed ever closer to the professors.

_No, polyjuice potion is NOT strawberry-kiwi juice…nor is it the distant relative of Beetlejuice…_

Halfway through essay grading, Draco was finding the task tedious and boring, his mind constantly distracted by his thoughts.

He decided, instead, to clean his office. As magic is very helpful in this matter, and seeing as Draco had cleaned his office the previous night as well, the job was done in no time at all—literally, and Draco went back to essay grading.

He desperately wanted to talk to Hermione.

Hermione was being dragged down. Everett was being dragged down in the process, as Hermione had once again anchored herself to his body in an attempt to feel safe.

As he struggled for a free arm, glancing down, Everett felt a wave of relief wash over his body. _A merman!…it's just a merman…_

A whole bunch of "mermans," to be correct. They were armed with spears made out of, well Everett couldn't tell exactly—but they were sharp, and that was all that mattered to him.

The horde of mer people shooting up from the depths lunged and pierced at the eyes and tentacles of the squid, which had since come within striking distance of Hermione. They appeared to be defeating it.

A short while later, Hermione almost unconscious from fear and Everett cradling her in his arms, the past minutes a blur, the two professors were in a…._hut_? Everett found that was the closest word to describe where he was as the present moment; underwater, in a hut, with a merman staring at him. _Who knew_… Everett pulled Hermione even closer.

_I should_ _never_ _have asked her to do this. I should_ _never_ _have thought _I_ could help her…I should _never_ have come here! Why…_why_ did I have to be so _selfish

Hermione's eyes fluttered and opened. She sat up slowly, allowing Everett to continue to support her weight.

"Where…are we?" Hermione's muted voice caused Everett to smile feebly.

"I think we're…"

"You are in Corundum Village." The merman swam forward, holding his head up in a prideful manner, a staff held in his hand. A fixture on the end of the staff emitted a red glow, painting dazzling patterns on the walls in the gentle flow of the water.

Everett and Hermione just stared.

The merman continued.

"My name is Stark."

"Good to meet you, Stark." If Hermione hadn't been trying to overcome her bemusement, Everett might have laughing at the seeming hilarity of her remark. But it was not the time for that.

"I am the leader of the Corundum Clan of Black Lake, and you are welcome to remain here for now."

Everett was unsure when "now" would be over, but thanked the merman—Stark, for his generosity.

Stark interrupted him, informing the "foolish Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" that he and the lady should stay within the village, and that they were welcome to explore its many caves of rubies. Again, while they remained here for now.

Upon the merman's exodus, Hermione detangled herself from Everett arms.

"I want to."

"You want to what, Hermione? You've been through enough already, and I don't want to risk our remaining oxygen on perhaps getting into danger again."

"Everett, I'm…fine." She wasn't.

"I want to get over this…thing…and try—try to enjoy scuba diving."

"I think we can both safely say this is not scuba diving anymore, Hermione. We're in a mer-village, (A/N: did not realize this pun when I typed it) for Merlin's sake!" _I don't want anything to happen to you._

"I know, but I think it's a way for me to… improve myself by—by overcoming my fear?" _You deserve to have some enjoyment in all of this. It was a good idea in theory._

Everett gave Hermione a reprimanding look of "are you sure", but eventually gave in, and the two quit the room, swimming in the direction of a nearby cave.

"I can't see anything."

"Hold on…" Everett pulled his wand from his back pocket (he just now remembered it…_moron!_). Upon lighting his wand, the small chamber in which Hermione and himself treaded water came to life.

The reflection of the walls was almost unbearable, but eventually their eyes adjusted. Rubies covered the walls, rubies covered the ceiling, rubies even covered the floor of the cave beneath them.

"…it's beautiful…" Hermione stopped treading water and allowed herself to sink to the floor. She picked up one of the gems.

"Yeah…it's amazing." Everett followed Hermione's example, and they remained in speechless companionship for several minutes, sharing the moment together.

"Everett?"

"Yes, Hermione?" Everett held a ruby between his fingers, absentmindedly tracing the edges with his thumb.

"I—I can't breath..."

"Hermione!" Everett swam through the water to Hermione's unconscious form, the ruby dropping from his fingers, immediately forgotten.

A cold frenzy possessed Everett's body and mind. He swam out of the cave, pushing Hermione higher and higher towards the sunlight, the mer-village shrinking smaller and smaller beneath them.

But there was a problem. His own oxygen was running out. And quickly.

Everett kicked with every source of energy he could find, until at last, exhausted, they surfaced.

"Hermione!" Everett shook her and shook her until she coughed up water and opened her eyes.

"..yes?" He smiled.

"You okay?"

"Just dandy." She smiled back at him.

"Finally." Draco set his quill down, the graded essays piled neatly beside his desk. i _Time to go find Hermione_. /i He desperately wanted to inform her of Everett's roguish behavior before she caused herself more grief.

Draco paused and opened the desk drawer. The parchment to Hermione stared back up at him. He looked at it. _I'll do it later_. But as if the letter was arguing with him, Draco protested.

"_I will_!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Everett was helping her through the shallows to the shore, the touch of her fingers on his scarred arm stirring feelings in him he had previously thought himself incapable of.

"Everett, it's okay. I know it wasn't your fault that...that happened." Hermione held on to his shoulder as he led her at a quickened pace (she assumed it was because he felt like the water was now too dangerous). _He certainly is strong._

"I even feel that I can swim well now. Well, fairly well." _Thank you for that_.

"Um, okay." _What do I say?_ "I'm, uh, glad for you." …_idiot. Well…I guess she is getting better, finally trying to be strong for herself again_. He felt Hermione grasp onto his shoulder again as her hand slipped. _Well, maybe just a little. But that's still an improvement._

As they reached the shore, Everett's last thoughts were that he needed to talk to McGonagall, soon, and release himself from any more guilt his trying to "help" Hermione might cause.

Outside the archway leading to the castle grounds, Draco's purposeful gait faltered.

He watched, in hurt silence, as Hermione gently stepped out of the lake's hushed waves, her hand holding on to the shoulder of…Everett.

_Why?_

**You guys know the drill )**

REVIEW I'd love to know the impression this chapter made on all ya'll!! D


	6. Chapter 6: Romance Discovered

_Why?_

There were millions of questions Draco continued to ask himself over and over as he walked in stunned silence back to his office, but "why" was at the heart of each one. Watching the students that passed him in the halls, seemingly in slow-motion, the only sounds Draco heard were that of his shallow breathing and hollow footsteps.

_Why_ did Everett Landon come to Hogwarts? _Why_ did McGonagall hire him? _Why_ does he have to be so charismatic? _Why_ did he put that boggart in my classroom? _Why_ does Hermione have to be so blind to his true character? _Why him?_

Needless to say, the one-sided debate raging in Draco's head caused him to feel nauseous. He decided to retire to his bed early instead of confronting Hermione about Everett later that evening, as he had planned. He wouldn't have known what to say to her now, anyway.

Hermione, on the other hand, was feeling elated. She was proud of herself, very proud of herself indeed. She had learned to swim, and overcome her fear of swimming, under very frightening and unsafe circumstances.

Of course, it was all because of Everett…. _sigh… What an idiot. Well, a sweet idiot. He was trying to give me something fun to experience…and I guess it did turn out alright in the end...but still._

Hermione continued to her office, unsure of what she would say to Everett the next time she saw him. Memories of the adventure played across her mind: Everett's concerned face as he looked at her in the hut, the feeling of wonder she experienced in the ruby cave, the gentleness in the way Everett supported her when she had almost lost consciousness…

Distracted by these thoughts and venturing upon daydreaming, Hermione almost bowled over a student waiting outside her office door.

The girl had a small stature and curly brown hair, cut very short and parted on one side.

"Professor…Granger?" The girl's shy voice and lowered gaze appealed to Hermione.

"Yes?" Bright blue eyes finally rose and looked at Hermione for a moment, before lowering to the floor again.

"I'm…I'm a transfer student from…from Beauxbaton School. The Headmistress said you were to…to be my teacher?" Another shy glance.

"To get you caught up with the rest of the students?" Hermione vaguely remembered McGonagall mentioning something like this to her early that morning. "You are a first year Hufflepuff?"

"Yes."

"Come back to my office first thing after breakfast tomorrow, and we will begin with your charms lesson then." Hermione smiled at the tiny girl, who hurriedly returned the action and quickly weaved her way through the hall in the opposite direction.

Hermione shut the door of her office behind her. _I wonder what scared her so much?_

Glancing in the mirror on the wall opposite her, Hermione put her hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh. She had weeds tangled in her hair from the lake. _Oh! Why didn't Everett tell me! I'll need to get these out before I frighten anyone else._

And so Hermione finished laying out her lesson plan for the transfer student the next morning, and retired to her flat, at once taking a shower to relieve her hair of the foreign objects.

As she lay in bed, Hermione's last fleeting thought before drifting off to a deep sleep from the wearisome day was of Everett. There was something about him…

_Idiot. You are such an idiot!–No, a git. A _huge_ git. How could you have been so bloody stupid!?_

Once again, Everett found himself reprimanding his moronic actions and the trouble he had caused Hermione by asking her to go scuba diving with him. _Yeah, right. Scuba diving,_ he mocked himself. _I should find a way to make it up to her, make up for this unfortunate event…blasted idiot…wait! I should talk to McGonagall…at least then I might be able to free myself from this guilt…_

Everett was sitting alone on the grassy slope by the lake. After he had dried his clothes and warmed himself, his mind had wandered to Hermione, and the fright he must have caused her.

But now he had made his resolution, and he planned to fulfill it the next morning before anything else. Everett ran a hand across the back of his neck, sighed, and stood up. Brushing his pants off, he once again made headway for the castle, and his flat within its walls.

Once Everett had showered, eaten a humble meal, and outlined what he was to say to McGonagall the next morning, he retired to his bed, pulling the quilt up to his chest and linking his hands behind his head. There was something that had depressed Everett earlier, which he had tried his best to forget about, but to no avail.

_Ron_.

When Hermione had mentioned Ron's death that afternoon, Everett's mind had clouded over, numbed with the image of his old friend's goofy grin as it played over and over in his head. Luckily Hermione had snapped him out of his reverie before he was completely gone.

_Ron…died…and I wasn't here._ This thought haunted Everett, and he tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position–his bed suddenly felt scratchy and hot.

_Ron died and I wasn't here._

Everett got out of bed and ran his hands through his wet hair. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

_I wasn't here to protect him…I wasn't here to save him…I could have saved him!_ Everett's body raked (I think I've heard that expression, but is that the right word?) with silent sobs as the anger he felt towards himself released itself in hot tears down his scarred face.

_He was my best friend…and I wasn't here. And Hermione…she loved him! Where was I when she needed me!? Gone! I left them…I wasn't here…I wasn't here…I never got to say goodbye…_

Everett shook his head, trying to force this realization away, trying to make it untrue. He stumbled to his sink and turned on the faucet, cupping the cool water in his hands and splashing it on his face.

_…no…no…_

He needed more.

Everett ran to the shower and turned it on, immersing himself in the stinging liquid, clothes and all, until the burning water soaked him to the bone.

The process slowly cleansed him from his living nightmare, and Everett calmed down enough to where he was able to stumble back to his bed.

After turning off the light, the young professor lay awake, staring up at the dark ceiling of his room. He forced his mind back to other things, once again mentally reminding himself to speak to McGonagall the next morning.

The object he had found in the ruby cave had all but escaped his memory.

"…when you finish your charms assignment, start on the transfiguration task I set for you. Come and get me when you think you have it so that I might grade your work."

"Yes, Professor Granger." Hermione shut the door on her way out of the classroom in which she had set up the first year Hufflepuff, watching as Sophie Bonnaire picked up her quill and began to write before closing it all the way.

Sophie Bonnaire had attended Beuaxbaton for two days before her mother, who was British, divorced her father, who was French, and decided to move back to London and send her daughter to Hogwarts.

_She's sure holding up well,_ Hermione observed. _She kind of reminds me of Draco. Well, the Draco I know now_. Hermione smiled about the uncanny similarities between the two of them; the stuttering, the timid behavior, it was all quite hilarious in her mind.

Now returning to her office after teaching for two hours, the young professor sat herself down in her leather-cushioned chair and balanced her chin on her right hand. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply, hoping to bring herself to the state of peace that she had missed for so long …She opened her eyes. _Oh well, I tried._ Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Hermione sat up and pulled out her next week's lesson plans so she could review the material.

_Here goes nothing_.

"Velvet color," Everett whispered.

The stairway began to spiral up at the password, and Everett jumped on as it brought him up to McGonagall's office. He had risen very early once again, because of his nightmare, and had paced his flat for several hours before he decided that McGonagall should be up by now.

But her office was empty. Everett inwardly cursed, but at what he did not know. He sat down in a wooden rocking chair and appraised the gingersnaps sitting on her desk before taking a couple.

Everett felt like it had been ages since McGonagall had asked him to teach, when in fact it had only been a couple of days. He continued to munch on the treats, but he felt like someone was watching him. Glancing about the office, Everett's wandering eyes halted rather quickly when they landed on…

"Good morning, Professor Landon. What can I help you with?" Everett was too distracted to notice McGonagall had entered her office.

"Oh, good morning Headmistress."

She nodded at him, her severe gaze contradicting her warm eyes, encouraging him to continue and state his business.

Everett pulled his gaze away from what he had been staring at and looked McGonagall in the eyes. He picked at a loose thread on his robes.

"I wanted to discuss the matter you had asked me to help with…the matter of helping Hermione heal from her past and learn to socialize again?" Here Everett stopped and looked down for a moment, but when he raised his eyes again they were determined.

"I won't do it anymore. At least, not because you asked me to. I think it's best if Hermione learns for herself, not because anybody else is helping to push her along. I tried to help her, and all I think I did was make her condition worse. So I'm asking you to release me from this burden, so that I won't feel guilty about being around her anymore."

When he had finished, McGonagall was sitting up as straight and dignified as ever, her hands crossed on her desk… but her eyes were downcast and the smile in her eyes had diminished. After an awkward silence she spoke, the coldness just barely disguised in her voice.

"I understand your point, _Mr._ Landon, but I still think it for the best if you continue to help her stop wallowing in her past and heal the misery she has experienced."

"But I think she's already made–" McGonagall help up her hand to stop the interruption. "–some improvements." Everett finished his sentence under his breath.

"Be that as it may, _Mr._ Landon, you will continue to be her friend and spend time with her. You may leave my office now."

Although McGonagall smiled coldly at him as Everett left her office, deep down she felt embarrassed by her behavior and hurt by his request. She needed some advice before the day was out.

When Draco had gotten up in the morning, he washed his face, combed his hair, made himself a cup of chamomile tea, and read the Daily Prophet. His typical weekend morning.

That is, his typical weekend morning until he remembered the previous day.

Once the image of Hermione's hand on Everett's shoulder pervaded his thoughts, there was no going back to the calm morning Draco had once enjoyed. Instead, his face turned ugly as he quickly dressed and raced to his office, where he pulled open the drawer in which the letter to Hermione was hidden.

_I'll be done with this now! I won't have it! I can't stand it_

And so Draco ripped the letter to shreds, each piece floating to the floor following its own unique path, the innocent words on the parchment now perceived as ghastly in Draco's mind.

_I must be done with this! I must tell Hermione! I must…_ But just then the anger and hatred which had clouded Draco's better judgment cleared, harboring in the new awareness of what he had done.

"My letter!" Draco fell to his knees and began gathering the pieces together, his shocked and bemused face turned this way and that until his glasses fell off.

"My glasses!"

"Here they are, Professor." Kip Flaggan had appeared in the doorway, a quizzical expression plastered on his face as he reached down to pick up the spectacles.

"Oh! Thank you…thank you, Flaggan." Draco regained composure as best he could.

"What're those pieces of parchment?" Kip pointed to the ripped letter in Draco's hand.

"Oh nothing! They're nothing," Draco replied as he quickly shoved them into the rubbish bin by his desk. "Th…thank you for retrieving my glasses. Run along now."

"Okay…bye, Professor."

As Kip turned to leave, Draco had an epiphany…

"Wait! Kip, come back! I–I think you can help me with something."

The rest of the morning and the afternoon passed for all the castle inhabitants like molasses.

Professor Hermione Granger continued tutoring Sophie Bonnaire until seven o'clock that evening, stopping only at the library on the way to her flat to pick up a new book (The Miracles of Mermen), for some "light" reading. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stayed in her office for the majority of the day, finally resolving to ask her mentor for advice on the subject of Everett's address. Professor Draco Malfoy and Kip Flaggan discussed their plan to figure out just who, exactly, Professor Everett Landon really is (where he came from, his purpose at Hogwarts, etc), and Professor Everett Landon…

Professor Everett Landon had decided it did not matter what McGonagall's reply was, or would be. He would remain friends with Hermione for his own benefit, and if she just so happened to heal in the process, then all the better. In fact, he had decided he wanted to get to know her better as a friend, and that was why he was going to visit her tonight.

Scritch scritch scritch

"Coming!" Hermione put her book down, pulled the blanket off of her knees, and headed toward the door. She peered through the eyehole but couldn't see anybody. As she was in her nightgown, she didn't exactly want anybody to see her not fully dressed.

"Is anybody there?"

_Um…_ Just outside the door, Everett was at a loss for words. "Meow" just didn't seem to cut it, but it was the best he had in his present condition.

"_Meow_."

"Oh, hello again!" Hermione unbolted and opened her door. "Come on in, I didn't see you there. Would you like some milk?"

As she closed and bolted the door and went to her small kitchen to retrieve the milk, the scraggly black cat hopped up on her bed and glanced at the three-inch-thick book. Losing interest, it curled up on a pillow and half shut its emerald eyes.

"Here we go…" Hermione placed the saucer of milk on the floor, and got into her bed, closing The Miracles of Mermen and placing it on her nightstand.

"How are you doing tonight?" The cat yawned as Hermione scratched it behind the ears, leaning into her hand when Hermione found a good spot. It looked up at her, and she smiled down at it, glad that she had found a friend to talk to.

"Today was interesting. I taught a transfer student named Sophie all about transfiguration and charms and arithmancy…awfully bright for a first year, her mother must be very proud.

The cat meowed and stretched, arching its back before curling up next to Hermione, who lay down next to it and began stroking the patchy hair along its back. She propped up her head on an elbow.

"You know, this whole school year has been rather…different…from all the other ones so far. The students seem more excited about learning this year, Draco finally has enough courage to talk to strangers," Hermione laughed. "Well at least to some."

"It's just been different. But a good different." The cat turned its head up to look at Hermione, and she scratched its head once more.

"I also made a new friend, a man named Everett Landon." At this, the cat seemed to stop moving for a moment, but then started purring.

"He's nice and charming, and very attractive, but there's just something about him that I can't quite put my finger on. It's like, like he's almost hiding something, you know? Well, how could you know, you're only a cat." Hermione laughed at her own joke and turned off the light on her bedside table.

"I think I might even have a crush on him… oh, listen to me! I sound like I'm a student at Hogwarts again, instead of the Professor of Hogwarts that I am!

"But he took me scuba diving, you know. Remember the book I had the last time you visited me? About Muggle scuba diving? Well, Everett took me scuba diving in the lake here.

"I mean, it didn't turn out well for us at all, actually, but the thought was sweet. And I learned to swim!" Hermione said this with a wave of her hand and immediately hugged the cat when it purred even louder.

"Oh well, hopefully he won't be too ashamed as to never speak to me again… I'd quite like it if he did …"

And then Hermione drifted off to sleep, one arm under her pillow and the other draped across the black cat next to her.

Dumbledore paced back and forth in front of his desk, hands clasped behind his back, patiently waiting. A calm smile played at the corners of his mouth, lost in memory. The vision of a feisty girl with bushy brown hair arguing with a gangly ginger-haired boy played repeatedly in his mind.

SLAM.

Glancing down from his picture frame, Dumbledore watched as McGonagall tiredly sat down in his old armchair, behind his old weathered desk, in his old office. She placed a hand at her temple, conjured herself up a cup of tea, and sighed. She had just returned from dinner. Dumbledore waited.

"Albus, I just don't know what to do anymore. As soon as I try to solve one problem, another one arises."

Dumbledore sat down in the chair in his picture, watching the uncharacteristically defeated headmistress beneath him. He gazed at her with a knowing expression.

"Maybe that's the problem, Minerva. Stop trying."

"But Albus! I just can't sit by and let Hermione continue to be miserable! Or–"

"–Minerva." The old headmaster gave her a reprimanding stare. "I think it's time you stopped trying, and let Hermione make her own choices. I think it's time you let one of your decisions run its own course. You know he looked at me today."

"But–"

"Minerva." Dumbledore laced his hands together in his lap. "Accept Everett's decision. It is his right to decide when he should stop helping Hermione. In order for her to move on with her life, she needs to help herself. You and Everett have given her the push she needs to do that. Let it happen."

McGonagall pleaded with her friend and mentor. "Albus…"

"No, Minerva, " Dumbledore sternly cut her off before she could continue. "It is time for fate to run its own course. Inform Professor Landon that you have reconsidered his decision, and think it is for the best."

"I know it might be…for the best. But I still feel that Hermione needs help, and if she were to find out about–well nothing good would have come of this!"

"You do not know that, Minerva." Dumbledore stood up with a tone of finality in his voice but a look of compassion in his eyes. "Let it happen."

Everett's eyes opened slowly as the sunlight coming through his window pierced their slumber, then shut again. He tried to move his arm, but winced and moaned instead.

_Oh Merlin that hurts!…_ He tried to move his leg. _OW! …WHY did Hermione have to bolt the bloody door!?_.

When he had visited Hermione the previous night as a cat, she had bolted the door behind him, so when Everett had tried to slip out in the middle of the night, he was unable to. Instead he waited until Hermione was completely asleep in the early morning hours, and had then transfigured, unbolted the door, and hurried back to his flat. He just wished she wouldn't remember she had bolted the door…

When he had returned safely to his own flat, luckily just before the rest of the castle got up, Everett had shut the door behind him and immediately collapsed on the floor, exhausted from staying awake practically all night waiting for the opportune moment to let himself out.

_OW! …I hate transfiguration…_

For all those unfamiliar with the consequences of being an animagus, it is exceedingly hard to understand the stiffness and pain that ensues from remaining in animal form for over eight hours, and in one position at that.

That is the pain Everett awoke with the next morning, coupled with the added stiffness from sleeping on the floor for another two hours. Needless to say, a warm shower was in desperate want.

After Everett had taken a potion to numb his stiff joints, and taken the aforementioned warm shower, he shaved and stared at himself in the mirror for awhile, scrutinizing the testaments to his accomplishment which spanned the right side of his head.

Just then a school owl pecked at the window, delivering a personal letter from McGonagall stating that she had reconsidering his decision and thought it a wise choice. Everett was pleased. His friendship with Hermione could now continue with one less thing to feel guilty about. He was friends with her of his own accord.

_She had looked so beautiful last night…that nightgown! I mean, wow. And she's attracted to me!...no…she's attracted to E…oh! Breakfast started an hour ago! I'm starving!_

Everett gave the owl a treat for the delivery and set off for the Great Hall, still limping a little as he walked.

Draco had been avoiding her, and Hermione had noticed. She was utterly clueless as to why, and therefore unconcerned, thinking that it was just another of his mood swings. He had been getting those a lot lately.

So Hermione continued to eat her breakfast with as much gusto as ever, still thinking about her conversation with the cat from the night before. _Well, not a conversation, it's not like the cat can talk. I remember it did thrash about at one point…as if it was having a nightmare…_

"Oh–Everett!" He had slipped in just as stealthily as the first day Hermione had seen him. Now he sat next to her, helping himself to some crepes (the house elves had been trying foreign dishes), and stuffing as much food in his mouth as he possibly could to avoid talking to Hermione. Only she didn't know that.

The student body in the Great Hall was thinning as girls and boys alike finished their meals and went off to enjoy the fine day. McGonagall wiped her mouth with a napkin and nodded at Everett as she left to her duties. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Everett finished his breakfast rather hurriedly and excused himself, offering a quick smile to Hermione. He retreated from her presence to his office, intent on getting some work done to distract himself from the knowledge that she liked him. It was overbearing his thoughts and permeating his concentration. It was difficult for Everett to even get the simplest task done…for he returned her affection in his heart as well.

Twenty minutes into reviewing his agenda for teaching the next day, a quiet knock pulled Everett's glance from the parchment on his desk to his office door.

_Hermione._ All Everett could do was stare at her.

"Hi, Everett. If you don't mind, could I keep you company for awhile? I've nothing to do this morning." Hermione watched Everett as his face changed from a look of bemusement to a look of welcome.

"Sure. Come on in, " Everett replied as he once again went back to work…or at least pretended to be working. Hermione sat down in a chair next to his desk and pulled out a thin book from her robes (She had pulled the nearest book off her shelf on the way to Everett's office, simply to give herself something other to do than just stare at him).

Flipping through to the first bookmark, Hermione paused. _Oh…I didn't realize this was in here…_ The bookmark was a picture of Dumbledore's Army from all those years ago. She was smiling at the camera with her arms thrown around Harry and Ginny's shoulders… Hermione shut the book rather quickly, drawing a quizzical look from Everett before he went back to working.

_I had such great friends back then…_ By now this picture was bringing back an assortment of memories of all those friends she had loved and lost, who had died or moved away…or disappeared…_I miss them so much_…

_Not now…_ Silent tears had begun to trickle down Hermione's blushing cheeks. _I don't need this now. I have a great friend here. Everett is my friend. He taught me how to swim and tried to give me a wonderful adventure. He talks and listens to me…_

By now Hermione's tears were subsiding.

"Um, Hermione? Are you okay?" Everett had put his work down and was now standing up.

"What? Oh, no I'm fine."

"But you're crying…what's the matter?" Everett leaned against his desk, his hands gripping the edges and his eyes seeming to look into Hermione's soul.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine." Hermione also stood up and put a hand on Everett's arm. "I was just reminded of something sad, but now I'm okay. I'm just glad you're here."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Everett's neck and pulled him into a hug. He had no idea what her words meant, but he was glad she was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her as she rested her head against his shoulder, every now and then rubbing her back.

There came a point when both of them realized just how long they had stood there embracing one another. Hermione pulled away from Everett's shoulder and put her hand to the side of his face, running her thumb along his scars, watching as his eyes tried to make sense of her gesture.

And then he got it.

Draco was hiding out in his office, the door bolted and the shutters pulled tight on the window to block out unwanted stares from mocking students on the fields below.

He was pissed off. Attempting to recreate the letter he had so unceremoniously destroyed the previous day proved to be rather difficult. But he had finally pulled it off, and the new letter now sat in the middle of his desk, waiting to be delivered. Draco decided it'd best be given to Hermione himself. Sending it by owl just seemed so impersonal.

The letter seemed to call to him: _Give me to Hermione…give me to Hermione….hurry!…hurry!…_

"Fine! I'm going, I'm going!" Draco stormed out of his office with the letter in hand, calming himself down by the methodical recitation of the ingredients required for a veritaserum potion. By the time he reached Hermione's office, the tranquil and timid aura which so often surrounded Draco had once again descended upon him.

He turned the doorknob to find nothing but a small girl with short curly brown hair.

"Do you know where I could find Professor Granger, miss?" He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I was looking for her too, I have my homework for her to grade. Are you…Professor Malfoy?" Sophia Bonnaire shyly asked.

"Yes." Draco was surprised this girl knew who he was.

She didn't say anything else, but instead sat down in a chair to wait for Hermione, Draco decided he'd have better luck looking for her elsewhere. He headed down the hall to ask Professor Kraft, the Herbology teacher, if he knew where Hermione had gone.

Kraft didn't know, but a sixth year Ravenclaw had overheard the conversation.

"I know where Professor Granger went."

And then he got it.

"Hermione." Everett's voice was husky as he whispered her name.

Hermione's hand caressed Everett's hair as the other settled itself on Everett's chest.

They still stood together, Everett leaning against his desk and embracing Hermione, who leaned into him. Everett couldn't believe what was happening, the only word present in his mind right now was Hermione, the only thing he could feel was her soft touch on his skin.

Hermione's gaze, at once spellbinding and uniting into Everett's own, slowly descended to rest on his lips. Everett's did the same.

As their faces moved closer, Everett's heart began to beat faster and faster until he felt as if he would die if the moment were to end. He cupped Hermione's cheek in one hand, gazing at her beautiful face one last time before…

The rusted hinges of the office door creaked open, the horrid sound slicing through the perfect moment. On instinct, Hermione pulled away from Everett to see who had come.

Draco was standing at the door, a shocked expression painted across his face. Everett thought he saw a folded piece of parchment in one of Draco's hands.

It looked like a letter.


End file.
